Darksiders: Return of the Ravaiim
by Jon Repesh
Summary: In this Abomination Vault sequel, Death and Lilith hear mysterious voices that set dire events in motion.


The conflict between heaven and hell is eternal, an infinite schism bound to almighty creation. Its very nature demands a perverse dichotomy. Seldom have sides been so innately riven by thought and deed, rendering no accord possible, just outraged assent. The sole status conceivable is a strained imbalance. Clearly this truce is not entrusted to the whims of its rivals. The stakes are high with humanity itself the hankered prize. Placed in position to impose the peace is the Charred Council, a formidable assemblage themselves, but engaged by the equally remarkable Death as their governing envoy. Alas this relationship too is an uneasy truce. As one of the Four Horseman and last of the Nephilim, Death does not abide servitude. He has his own agenda, his own ideas of right and wrong and ethical greys. He did not create this reality, though he played a shameful role in its further decay. For this he holds scarce regret, merely detached resignation. He has no need for reproach from within. Attacks come aplenty from without. He's made enemies too many to ponder, with more inevitably yet to come. Still there's one never far from his steadfast thoughts.

Likewise the aforementioned enemy has Death squarely in mind. Enmity can arise in countless ways, from frenzied battle to casual discourse. Then factor in rigid dissent and heated makeups, resulting in antagonists diametrically opposed despite their intrinsic match. For Death that counterpart is Lilith, the queen of demons, the duchess of dread. We're talking mighty adversaries with comparable hubris. Merely assaulting their ego is cause for carnage. Lilith has endured Death's rebukes endlessly, her fury simmering to a raging boil. The time is right to make grievous amends.

Deep within the rancid bowels of Hades stands a mysterious guest.

"I'm here Lilith, and I hope to hell, no pun intended, it was worth the trip."

"**It will be. Now enter, and keep your insolence at bay."**

"Your communiqué was vague, but you made it sound of cataclysmic importance."

"**Would you deem omnipotent power important?"**

"You have my attention, so get on with it."

"**Need I remind you who you're talking to. If I do, you have a short memory."**

"My memory's fine. It's my patience that's wearing thin. Do you really think I would come defenseless?"

"**Perhaps not. I was simply concerned you still had the balls needed for something this big."**

"Enough posturing. What's on your mind?"

"**Interesting choice of words, because there is indeed something on my mind, or to be precise some **_**one in**_** my mind."**

"I don't follow."

"**Of course not, so follow closely. What do you know of the Grand Abominations?"**

"Just talk. I consider them nothing more than myth, all conceived by the Charred Council to instill fear."

"**Oh I assure you they are not myth, and do instill fear. They exist, in all their grotesque glory."**

"You have proof of this."

"**I have seen one personally. Odd looking device, with equally odd sensations emitting from it. Quite unique, and incredibly destructive. The wielder of these weapons holds immense power in their hands."**

"Do you possess this weapon?"

"**No. I only saw it. They are made from the flesh and bone of a dead race and not easily used. The unlocking of that mystery is as taxing as their discovery."**

"It sounds like a fool's errand. You don't possess one, and even then you don't know how to use the damn thing. You summoned me due to my considerable means, means available due to no waste in the pursuit of folly."

"**Do you deem me folly? Think twice before answering, because now **_**my **_**patience is wearing thin."**

"No disrespect intended, but I am a man of reason, not fancy. You've yet to convince me otherwise. I need evidence."

"**I have evidence, but not in physical form. It is psychic, in my mind. Like I said, the weapons were forged from the remains of a dead race, the Ravaiim. Alas that's where we reach a quandary. Seemingly they are not extinct, or perhaps just bodily. They have contacted me telepathically."**

"You expect me to believe this?"

"**You'll believe what I say. At this moment I know the location of five of these abominations. I know this because one told me."**

"Go on."

"**They want me to retrieve them and initiate their rebirth."**

"Is this possible?"

"**With them, anything is possible. They were highly intelligent beings capable of wondrous things."**

"Except staying alive."

"**They were not a warring race, nor had reason to become one, or so they thought. Their expertise resided in cerebral realms."**

"All this seems to fall under necromancy."

"**A topic I'm quite versed in, the magics of the dead, which therefore requires the language of the dead. I need only specifics."**

"Have they instructed you how to reanimate them?"

"**Partly. That's where you fit in." **

"I was wondering my role….and the ultimate spoils."

"**Your role is pivotal, and the spoils beyond imagination, but that is merely the first step. They have a grander plan in mind." **

"Which is…"

"**Revenge! Revenge on the one person responsible for their extinction, and the one person responsible for their current plight…Death. And I couldn't share that sentiment more."**

Meanwhile Death is in the midst of reverie on the ravaged fields of Kothysos. Initially his presence at this blackened graveyard is a puzzle, but his appearance is no happenstance. In recent days his mind has also been touched by cryptic text from points unknown. Contact without form, evoking senses beyond words, feeling past thought.Perplexing affair indeed, but still more alarming is their apparent source. Kothysos. A trip here remains trying for even the toughest of souls. No one knows its history and unthinkable outrage more than Death. He accepts it all with hardened logic. Dwelling on the past serves nothing, not with relentless tribulation a daily rite. Yet he stops to reflect, as is his right, not perceived duty. More pressing matters abound. The fact they center in this forsaken space is coincidence. Or is it?

"Death, what in god's creation are you doing here?"

"**I should ask you the same thing."**

"The Charred Council was concerned. They seem to be unable to reach you when needed. What a surprise."

"**Sarcasm doesn't become you War, nor do I have patience for talk. I have greater things on my mind."**

"When don't you, but back to my question. What are you doing in Kothysos? I would think you of all people would never return."

"**On that we assuredly agree. However this damned necropolis is never far from my notice, and thus never far from the heel of my boots."**

"Once we defeated Hadrimon you were expected to forgo this hellish place, unless….."

"**Unless what?"**

"Unless you still believe Ravaiim blood is here."

"**When it comes to the Grand Abominations there is no certainty. It takes little blood to reanimate them, and it's not just here. Their remains are scattered in countless places too many to defend. Most of those locations are privy solely to me, but a few…"**

"After the vault's discovery, you moved the weapons to a site known only to yourself. How secure are you about their current haven?"

"**I considered the vault secure. I considered the wards protecting the vault to be impenetrable. So much for foresight."**

"Best laid plans of mice and Death."

"**Spare me your humor. A lesson learned, however painful, may provide dividends in the future. One can only hope."**

"Not to shatter your nascent hope, but a disturbing thought occurred. We never found the remains of Earth Reaver. Should we be concerned?"

"**Anything related to the Abominations is a concern. I've also given that some thought. Without blood the weapon cannot function, but that doesn't mean it's useless scrap. It still retains power."**

"In what way?"

"**In ways not easily explained. They contain an ethereal presence that defies description. Not living, but not dead. Not animate, but not inanimate."**

"They are sentient. I've felt it myself. But that brings up the following question. Since they are able to commune when in contact with flesh, can they also commune when not?"

"**You now know the reason I'm here." **

Meanwhile back in Hell with Madame Lilith…..

"After all the eons of fire and brimstone, I would think you above mere vengeance, Lilith. Many before have succumbed to its vacant allure. What is needed is prudent foresight, not petty emotion."

"**I assure you I've given the entire matter considerable thought. Power is my poison, revenge simply the tang. The endgame never changes, just the means of attaining it. Amusement further sweetens the victory."**

"Savor your pleasure once business is done. Keep priorities in order. Caution and cunning are key."

"**I take pleasure where I see fit. Death is too short, pun intended, but have no worry. I won't throw caution to the wind, though I won't let it dictate my actions either."**

"Whatever means you employ, choose wisely. History is littered by the failures of those who did not."

"**Spare me the history lesson. That is not the expertise which brought you to my notice. My interests lie in geography, and I hear you've been around."**

"In more ways than one, though I doubt your referring to sex. Yes, I have seen many things in many places. It is both my vocation and avocation. I was ill fitted for roots."

"**It is your knowledge of other realms that pertains, and especially your skill of entrance at will."**

"There's no ward or barrier that can impede me."

"**There are wards and there are wards. In this regard I expect the strongest."**

"Always expect the worst and hope for the best. You're exhibiting caution. Well done, and well timed."

"**Timing is a two edged sword. However some **_**times **_**it's a matter of luck."**

"Luck is made, and if I were a betting man I'd choose the side with superior preparation. Then it's not luck we're discussing, but design."

"**Well said, and exactly what I wanted to hear."**

"So let's prepare, shall we."

"**Our plan requires the uncovering of two articles, the Grand Abominations, and the blood necessary to reanimate them. Fortunately the discovery of the former will negate the need to find the latter. The abominations will find their own blood."**

"They have an affinity to it."

"**To their blood and the wielder of the weapon. This symbiosis is critical to its power."**

"Do you know their location now?"

"**Somewhat. They're in a remote region through a guarded portal. Your ability to reach this region is paramount."**

"They've been hidden."

"**For a second time, after the discovery of the vault they were dispatched previously."**

"Who has hidden them?"

"**Death, and his wards are as powerful as any in creation. My aversion toward him does not cloud me to his profound gifts, plus as stated I expect his new hideout to be even harder to breach."**

"I'm well aware of Death and his imposing strengths. We have clashed before, the result a stalemate most would proudly accept. It'll be a challenge, yet one mightily relished."

"**Taking on Death and eagerly boasting. Your optimism moves. We may get along just fine."**

"From you Lilith, that's a ringing endorsement."

Back at Kothysos…

"You said I now know the reason you're here. Explain."

"**You asked if the abominations can commune when not in human contact. Well the answer to that is….apparently. The past few days I have experienced strange thoughts, thoughts not arising from within. They have an external source."**

"What type of thoughts?"

"**Admittedly thoughts may be the wrong word. Feelings or emotions more aptly fits, which is all consuming. What I sense is unease…and anger, and it's clearly evident here."**

"The Ravaiim."

"**Precisely. The psychic tug is undeniable, though restrained."**

"Only their blood remains here, and little of that."

"**This area holds a residual effect. The sensations do not originate here."**

"The weapons. They must originate from the remains of their physical bodies."

"**That is my belief. The link is too far away to be sure."**

"Where exactly did you hide them this time?"

"**Sorry brother. That's classified confidential. What I will say is that it's far away, yet not far. A riddle perhaps, but one which I alone have the answer, and it shall remain that way."**

"If you insist, but here's another riddle. If you are receiving these thoughts, is anyone else?"

"**We must presume yes, though with a caveat. While the thoughts may be the same, the message received may not."**

"Since the weapons are sentient and can commune, their thoughts should as well, or to be precise communicate. Do you sense intent behind them, and to you in particular?"

"**That's not easy to discern, though it's a logical consideration. Once again we should presume yes."**

"Which means whoever is receiving them is receiving different messages. You being a recipient is understandable. Now who else might be?"

"**To simplify matters, either an ally or an enemy. I am the last Nephilim who had contact with them, which rules out allies. As for enemies, the list is endless."**

"Yet there's one that stands high above all others."

"**Lilith!"**

If the best defense is a good offense, then dialogue with the enemy certainly applies. It can feasibly deter tensions from ever starting, or allow one to perceive the cards your opponent sports, and deduce whether or not a bluff is forthcoming. A trip to Hell is never high on Death's itinerary. Just its wretched sights and fetid fumes is enough to sour the hardiest of stomachs. Insufferable heat encased by pus filled walls makes your very presence excruciating. For a founding father of the Four Horsemen, it's going from one cesspool to another. However one benefit of his exalted station is not having to stand on ceremony. The time for talk is now.

"**Remember me?"**

"Death, you ugly mother. What a wonderful surprise. What brings you to my humble hovel?"

"**It's certainly not the scenery, though I must say you outdid yourself. You've never looked worse."**

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"**Would you even recognize flattery if you heard it. I'm sure it's been awhile….unless somebody wants something from you of course."**

"Insults mask jealousy you know, though with your mask no one ever sees your true emotions. Insecurity is a terrible thing."

"**You would know, considering your looks. A mask would work wonders for you."**

"My appeal is, shall we say, exotic, and I assure you, I have no shortage of suitors."

"**You know what they say, there's no accounting for taste, but enough nonsense. I have more important matters in mind than mere insults."**

"So I take it this isn't a social call. I'll leave the cheese and crackers for later."

"**I've travelled far for this talk, and I won't leave without answers."**

"You'll leave when I deem so. However you caught me at a good time. Besides I'm bored. Proceed."

"**I'm here on a reconnaissance mission. Events are in motion that may once again place us at opposite sides."**

"What else is new. Life, and death, would hold little interest if we weren't."

"**Unlike you, I don't need tribulation to relieve the tedium. And I certainly don't initiate it."**

"Are you accusing me of something?"

"**That remains to be seen. Let's start from the beginning. Have you been in touch with Belisatra lately?"**

"No. I haven't seen her since her ill-fated union with Hadrimon. And good riddance."

"**I thought you liked her."**

"I don't really _like _anyone, though her I respected, for a while. Failure has a way of tarnishing that perception."

"**Then let's forget her for now. What of her quest?"**

"You may not know that Hadrimon first approached me with his elaborate scheme. I respectfully declined."

"**Why?"**

"At the time I had other plans in mind, plans that were mine and mine alone."

"**At the time…..Has anything changed since then?"**

"Perhaps. So I take it that's the reason for your visit."

"**You make it sound like you had no idea."**

"I had inklings. Your obsession with the abominations knows no bounds. Completely understandable no doubt, but what isn't is your lack of remorse for your role in their tragic fate. You'd fit in well in Hell."

"**I don't need sermons from demons. For better or worse my lot is cast. It's what we do from now forward that carries prominence."**

"Have you ever pondered the relevance of your name?"

"**Death is a fact of life. For every beginning there is an end. It's the ultimate balance sheet."**

"But death is _not _the end. You now bear witness to that. It is not the absence of life, but more aptly described as anti-life. And I am its mistress."

"**You take yourself too seriously. You're no more than a caretaker for the damned, all tied up in your sadistic tortures."**

"Sadistic? Look around. Masochistic is more accurate, to describe them. The damned fools love it. What's the point of pain without revulsion. Sometimes I feel like the resident dominatrix."

"**Perhaps a career change is due. Succubus comes to mind."**

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you Death. I always wondered your preference of perversion."

"**What I prefer is getting back on topic."**

"Of course. It's the least I can do for such an esteemed guest of Hell."

"**Appropriate segue to my next question. Have you had guests lately, not in hell have you, but in your mind?"**

"So you finally get to the point. All that chit chat must have seemed like forever. But you tell me Death. Hearing voices in your head?"

"**You already know the answer to that."**

"Maybe it's only a guilty conscience rearing its ugly head from your subconscious. Just think, no more repression. One might say you're on the road to recovery."

"**You'll need recovery if you don't curb your impish tongue. But enough blather. Answer my question so I can leave you to your living hell."**

"Agreed. Enough blather. And to answer your question, yes, I have been touched by some thing or some one. If they are the abominations, I can't be sure. One thing I can be sure is that their future, if indeed they have one, is self-determining, and we are mere pawns in that outcome. I've yet to decide to play, and I suggest you ponder the same."

"**I'll decide what I ponder, and if I believe you at all. However I will stress that you choose wisely. The stakes are higher than you think."**

"Interesting. You're the second person to tell me to choose wisely in the matter, from different perspectives naturally. I'll give it some thought, now get the hell out of Hell."

"**And telling you where to go would be pointless, now wouldn't it."**

"I'm already there baby, and loving every minute of it."

Death's visit, while not totally surprising, still created problems for Lilith. Besides serving notice, it disclosed he would be further concerned about the weapons' defense, and that was considered the biggest obstacle already. The discovery of their location was secondary. The mind link is so strong that it serves as a homing beacon. Lilith's undying bond with the dead has naturally attuned her to their presence regardless of psychic help. Alas the time to use this connection has hastened. Further delay is annulled. It's now or never.

"Why the sudden call? I thought we had a timeframe set."

"**We did. Unfortunately something happened, and that something was Death."**

"You've seen him."

"**Yes. Not entirely unexpected, but a pain nonetheless."**

"What did you tell him?"

"**Just enough to maintain the pretense of accord, but no mention of our plans obviously. I merely acknowledged I had been contacted by the Ravaiim."**

"His appearance implied he already suspected that."

"**Exactly, so there was little point to playing dumb. However this changes everything."**

"Our best chance now is for me to arrive before he fortifies his wards."

"**Whatever happens, if you cannot gain possession of the weapons, destroy them. I don't want that bastard to have them."**

"Are you sure?"

"**Yes. If I can't have them, no one shall. They're too powerful. They can tilt the scales in anyone's favor who wields them. I'd rather have the present status quo, as revolting at that may be, than withstand a future blurred by uncertainty. Better the devil you know…"**

"Fitting. I'll leave immediately."

"**And do not fail. You've only seen my scorn. My wrath is eternal."**

"Pep talk from Hell, huh. You missed your calling."

"**I've always found death and damnation to be great incentives. Besides I'm out of carrots. Now be gone."**

Everything is coming to a head. The opposing sides in this morality play are racing inexorably toward a fateful end. Death retains home realm advantage with seasoned experience, making him the favorite of celestial pundits. While placed in the role of villainous underdog is Lilith and friend, their sole advantage one of unequaled treachery. Of course Death has few qualms about getting down and dirty himself, gladly sinking to another's level if need be. It's part and parcel of his destined path. Yet unknown to both parties is a hidden factor.

Through one portal and the next hazards Lilith's cohort. Nothing strange for this intrepid nomad. He has endured these forays before, in pursuit of the arcane and unimaginable. The thrill of the hunt lends spice to the proceedings. While normally forthright and forearmed, he now brings a different tactic to bear. When confronting an opponent with superior might, any subterfuge is welcome. Admitting one's shortfall does sting the pride, however that's when discretion earns its renowned repute. All that matters is the desired results.

Lilith's directions proved accurate. After enough realm jumps to exhaust the hardiest of trekkies, he has arrived. Little doubt in fact, for standing tall before him is the formidable stature of one legendary horseman.

"We meet again, Death."

"**Do I know you?"**

"Indeed, though not in my current guise. Disguise is one of my fonder traits. It has served well over the years."

"**And subterfuge too, no doubt. A secret identity often equates to secret intent."**

"Not in this case obviously. Your presence confirms that."

"**My presence is due to other factors, as is yours. So you are Lilith's envoy."**

"Perhaps, though who retains the spoils is anyone's guess."

"**Alas there won't be any spoils today. I'm here to make sure of that."**

"Certainty is hardly a foregone conclusion. On that _I'm _sure."

"**You sound brash for one of little standing. There must be more to you than meets the eye."**

"Oh I have my ways, plus tricks even you've never seen. Complacency is not in my vocabulary."

"**A man of few words, but then so am I. I prefer to let my actions speak."**

"I appreciate brute force, though it's not my forte. Too messy, and besides. There's always someone badder than you."

"**But I never quit. You'll have to kill me to stop me. Many have tried, and all have failed."**

"Most definitely for here you stand, in all your pride and glory. Yet perhaps that's the goal."

"**What folly are you spouting?" **

"Just a simple physics lesson. If you're here, you can't be there."

"**Where?"**

"Inside your vault."

"**And why should I be there?"**

"To see how vast it is….when there's absolutely nothing inside."

"**No!"**

At that moment Death opens his personal portal and closes the last ward guarding the vault. His heart drops as he witnesses an empty vacuum, completely void of content. The abominations are gone. He quickly returns outside to see a fading image of his opponent.

"Death, you are indeed a worthy rival, however you failed in one respect. You understood the possibility of others being involved, but you didn't take it far enough. If you were contacted by the Ravaiim, and Lilith was contacted by the Ravaiim, it was likely a third party was as well. The answer to that is now painfully clear. And due to my notable skills, they employed me in this matter also. In this case it was more as decoy than anything else, but an effective ploy nonetheless. I suppose you could call me a double agent. If only I could see the look on Lilith's face when she hears. Another time."

At that point the image fades, and with it potentially the fragile truce between heaven and hell. For all concerned, dark days loom ominously on the horizon.


End file.
